seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: The Great Pirate Games Part 14
Kent flung his fists around irrationally, breaking pieces off the arena as Sigma dodged each attack. Being unable to harm Kent, he kept his distance. Kent snorted out steam and stood tall highly irritated. "Fine then. Keep running. I don't care!" He shouted into the sky, putting his fiats together and slamming them through the arena, bringing it down. Sigma fell to the ground, unable to dodge the free falling debris. He looked around to Kent grinning back at him. "Shit." He said in terror as Kent launched towards him. Metal wings shot out his back and propelled him forward. "Gia Gia no HANMA!!" He shouted as he punched Sigma into the sand, creating a massive crater that sucked in several participants watching from below. Kent hovered over the crater with a slight smirk. "That's what you get." He said full of confidence, slowly descending to the edge of the crater. A hand shot out the ground and grabbed onto Kent's ankle. "GEAR BRAIN!!" Fantasia shouted full of rage. "What the fuck kind of shit was that?! You could've killed me!!" She looked back to the others that were swallowed up in the crater. "As for those shits... Good job." She patted his head and walked past him, dusting himself off. "Now get back to Faust so you can finish healing. Cause trust me, these fights might take longer than yours." Kent stood with a straight face. "Okay.." He said coldly before walking away, slightly looking back. "Fantasia.. You've calmed down." "THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?!" "Never mind." Kent smiled. "That's the girl I know." He happily dashed away back towards his ship. "By the way! Can you help Jericho out the hole. I'm sure he got caught in the hole. He's not very good in situations like these." Jericho pulled himself out the crater and growled. "Is this going to be a running gag or something, making fun of me?" "Damn right!" Fantasia exclaimed. "I'm gonna document each and every one of your fuck ups!" Jericho starred at her blankly before letting himself get swallowed back into the hole. He slid down the sides of the crater and glared back up at her as he descended to the bottom. Fantasia chuckled and covered her mouth. "That. Was funny." - Rhea, Ashlynn, and Faust all sat on the ships railings, looking out to the destruction caused by their captain. Rhea sighed. "Do you guys want to get closer?" She asked, before looking at them for their responses. Faust sat quietly, staring ahead as if he didn't hear her question, but Ashlynn smiled. "If it's what you want to do, let's do it. I'm tired of being a background character anyway." Ashlynn declared jumping ship and dragging Faust along by his ankle. "You're coming too!" "Where are we going?!" Faust asked in a panic. Before long, both his ankles were restricted by Ashlynn and Rhea who dragged him along the beach, getting sand in places where sand doesn't belong. - A Few Minutes Later - The participants that were captured by Kent's crater have all dug themselves out, except for Sigma, who was way deeper than anyone thought. Leaving behind a hole in the middle of the crater that seemingly went on for ages. Kayuya exhaled and shook his head. "He's alright. Just embarrassed. SIGMA!!" "BLUE FOX DAMMIT!!" He called angrily from beyond the hole. "Sigma! How long are you going to stay down there." Kayuya asked, waiting for an answer. Sigma paused, nothing was heard from the hole for a minute. "SIGMA!!" Kayuya growled. "WHAT DAMMIT!! I'm not coming back up!!" Rhea, Faust, and Ashlynn found Kent and the others looking down in the hole. "So what's going on?" Rhea asked looking to Kayuya arguing with a hole. "Kent kicked a guys ass and punched him into a hole making this crater. The guy in the hole refuses to leave and his captain is losing patient." Fantasia replied quickly. "To be fair I probably wouldn't have came out either, after all that shit I was talking. Couldn't hurt the guy, and then got demolished after insulting him. He got what he deserved... Well a tame version. I would've kept beating him through the ground." "And that's why you're not our captain." Faust remarked, trying to pull his shirt down. "Can you two let me go now?" Ashlynn and Rhea looked at each other and shrugged. Fantasia grabbed Faust by his shirt and tossed him into the crater. "Bye bitch." She said coldly. Saber coughed loudly. "Well.. The obvious winner is Gear Lord Kent. The next battle... Sir Tybalt.. Vs.. Shadow Bullet Zax." Zax skipped along the edge of the crater singing children's songs, but with strange lyrics. "London bridge is falling down, falling down, London bridge is falling down, on a pony named Casey! London bridge is broken down! Broken down! Broken down! Cause I burnt it to the ground! All the screams of fear and terror, fear and terror, fear and terror!" "Zax! Shut it!!" Leone ordered. "You're freaking everybody out!" Zax zipped his mouth closed and opened his eyes wide. He unzipped his mouth and smiled. "If they can't take it, They Can Go To Hell." "Okay. Wow.. You're getting way too dark." "What? Me?! No!" Pulls a mirror out his pocket and looks at his reflection before crying towards Leone. "Baka-chan!!! How could you lie to me?!" Everyone stared at Leone who blankly stared at Zax. "Just go! Go!" "Bye captain!" Zax blew a kiss towards Leone and danced away with his hand up in the sky in a fabulous manner. Fantasia stepped back. "Okay... Whatever the hell he's on.. Needs to disappear, ASAP." Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:The Great Pirate Games Arc